User talk:La-Pairie-Lady
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the Category talk:Help desk page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Petite Main (Talk) 12:13, September 3, 2010 = Problème de nom = Bonjour, je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible de modifier le nom donc je pense que le mieux à faire serait de fermer votre compte et d'en ouvrir un nouveau. Cordialemente Petite Main 07:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Butterick 3131 Image File Hello, Welcome to the wiki. I notice that you are adding information to an image. Please note that the information should be added to the pattern page Butterick 3131, not the image file page. I have already moved your vendor link. Best regards, tarna 00:16, September 7, 2010 (UTC) How to create a new Pattern record Hello again, Once you have uploaded a new file (please check whether the file already exists by using the Search box on the left), you can "create a new record" by clicking on the link in the left-hand column (right above "upload a new image". There will be fields for you to fill out, and a way to add the image to the file in a wizard format. Do let me or Petite Main know if you have any problems or questions. Best regards, tarna 21:22, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Vendor Link Format Hi, I changed the vendor link you put in to show the way you wanted it to, I think. If you go back to the pattern file, click on Edit, and the on the Source button (top right in the yellow bar), you will see the format I used. If I write it here, it will just show up as the link again, so I will describe the format instead: Start with a Square Bracket then the URL, then a Space, then your Vendor Name, then another Square Bracket Do let me know if you have additional questions. Best regards, tarna 03:51, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Vendor Gallery and List Yes, you can add your own picture - just click on the Add Photo button, and it should walk you through it. You can also add your link to the Complete Vendor List by clicking on that link on the Main Page, and adding your store URL at the bottom of the list (easiest in Source mode). Best wishes, tarna 17:56, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Links to Repros Hello, There are already links to other reproduction patterns up, so I don't see an issue. Best regards, tarna 17:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Butterick 3134 A Hi, I marked the duplicate pattern for deletion. Cheers, --tarna 18:56, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Main page Bonjour Diane, j'avoue qu'en ce qui me concerne la page d'accueil est restée la même. Peut-être que vos paramètres d'affichage ont été modifiés? Tenez-moi au courant. Petite Main 11:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC) New Look and Editing Hello Diane, With the new look, some of the sections are not editable until we update the format of the listing. The work-around is to go to Edit for the whole page, select "Source" at the far right, and then cut and paste under the "Sources/Vendors" section. Hope this helps. Best regards, tarna 17:59, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Création nouvelles pages Bonjour Diane, au sujet de la création des nouvelles pages, dernièrement il y avait un problème et la seule manière de créer une nouvelle page était de faire du copier/coller à partir d'un autre article. Mais depuis, d'après un message de JeskaD, je crois que le problème est réglé, mais je n'ai pas encore fait l'essai. A bientôt, Petite Main 16:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Advance 3492 I deleted in the wrong record, you should now be able to create it with the correct pattern. Best regards, tarna 16:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Bugs Bunny Bonjour, je pense que ton patron a été enlevé parce que dans les "règles" (que tu trouves ici) il est écrit que les patrons acceptés vont jusqu'à la moitié des années 80. A bientôt, Petite Main 20:30, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Problems adding vendor link to new records Hello, I checked on the first pattern Butterick 6418 A, and there does appear to be an editing bug. Not sure why this is happening. Sometimes, we have to delete the record and recreate it. Sorry, I have been absent here - too busy in real life, and am not sure if there have been some recent issues. You may want to contact wikia staff. If that does not help, we will need to recreate the records in a different format (after deleting), to see whether we can resolve the issue). Best regards, tarna 19:03, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I removed your expired link for Butterick 6108. If you find one like that again where the section does not have the edit button, you can still edit by clicking on the Page's edit button at top. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 19:27, May 27, 2013 (UTC)